1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a housing of an optical transceiver, in particular, one embodiment of the invention relates to a housing implemented with an optical receptacle arranged diagonally to the longitudinal axis of the optical transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of optical transceivers exposes an optical cavity of the optical receptacle from a face plate of the host system on which the optical transceiver is to be installed. The cavity extends along the longitudinal axis of the optical transceiver and receives an external optical connector securing an optical fiber. When the external optical connector is inserted into the cavity and engaged with the optical receptacle, the external optical fiber is secured, and thereby extends along the longitudinal axis of the optical transceiver, which is perpendicular or normal to the face plate. This arrangement requires an enough space just in front of the face plate to receive the external optical fiber.